Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displayer has been widely applied in various types of electronic apparatuses comprising electronic products such as computer and mobile phone, for its advantages such as self-luminous property, smaller weight and size, low power consumption, wider color gamut, and capability of achieving flexible display.
An OLED device in the OLED displayer is particularly sensitive to moisture and oxygen, and is very likely to be reacted with constituents in the air such as moisture and oxygen, which may cause a failure of the OLED device. As a result, for a packaging structure for OLED in the OLED displayer, it's very important to pay attention on isolation from moisture and oxygen. Especially, for a flexible displayer that is frequently bent during usage, it may easily cause a film layer in the packaging structure for OLED to be broken, and more easily result in an intrusion of moisture and oxygen, which reduces a service life of the OLED device.